Remastered-Return of The Nightmare King
by Nireena26
Summary: A portal, a princess, legendary beings, Team Phantom, and the Bogeyman with a new scheme that could actually give him the victory that he so desperately wants. Or could give way to a much more powerful destiny. (The third in my Remastered series.)
1. A Most Interesting Discovery

Several months had passed since the Guardians had defeated their enemy Pitch Black, watching as his own Nightmares turned against him and dragged him back to his underground lair sealing him inside afterwards. Enraged that he was defeated and forgotten once more Pitch first took out his rage on the Nightmares that had turned on him then tried to find a way back out to the surface with no such luck. In those several months he tried everything he could find as a means of escaping but every hole and crack he had to use as a gateway to the surface was sealed tight. Even using the shadows only brought him to another place in his lair. Once he was assured that he was stuck with no way out Pitch spent his days in a constant brood and devising countless plans to use against the Guardians once he finally escaped his imprisonment. Until one day when was walking around in his usual sulk and had passed by the opening of a tunnel and his senses had picked up on something within it that he had never sensed before.

Turning around and peering down the tunnel Pitch wondered what was down there he summoned a couple of Nightmares to his side and ventured in, unsure of what he would find. Following the twists and turns of the cavern he could see a strange green light up ahead and it made him suspicious as to what it could be. Turning the last bend he quickly stopped in his tracks at what he saw that was making the green light. In front of him sat a glowing green circle with swirls going across it that fit the entire diameter of the cavern. Completely perplexed Pitch had no idea what to make of it or to where it even went to. But...but if this was a way out of the prison that he had been condemned in he had to go for it. Carefully approaching the circle he steadily stuck his hand into it for just a moment then pulled it back out, waiting to see if anything would come out after it. When nothing appeared he figured that it was safe to pass through, and motioning his Nightmares to follow behind they passed through the circle and found themselves walking down a darkened hallway.

Even more perplexed Pitch felt it turn into a wondering curiosity about the place, walking down the hallway while looking at the strange architecture and the artifacts that lined the walls. It was at that moment that he realized that he was feeling the familiar tingle of his power growing in strength and glancing around the hall again a smirk of cruel wonder and intrigue appeared on his lips. Concentrating on where the surge of power was coming from he realized that it was coming from the place itself, which to him meant that the place was holding onto a lot of fear and darkness and could use that to his advantage in his revenge against the Guardians. Wanting to know more about the place Pitch quickly began to comb through the hallways, looking for any clue as to where he was and why there was so much fear and darkness here. Turning down another hallway he stopped when he noticed something peculiar about it. Up ahead was a slit of light glowing from behind an ajar door which made him wonder what was causing it. Slowly approaching he glanced in with a single eye for a few moments then ever so gently pushed against the door and slipped inside.

Looking around he found the room was strewn with scattered books, papers, and scrolls, with most of it piled up around and on top of an antique desk that held a long candlestick with a giant lit candle that illuminated the room. Walking around the mess the best he could Pitch looked over what was set about the desk, gathering the conclusion that they were about the history of a family he had never heard of then froze when he heard the soft sound of a sigh coming from behind him. Turning around to see who had made it his gaze caught the sight of a figure lying under a blanket on a cot set away in the shadows a bit sound asleep. Feeling his curiosity shift a bit Pitch cautiously approached the side of the cot and knelt down next to it, studying the sleeping figure intensely. It was a young woman with white skin that glowed with a soft ethereal light, a mane of sapphire blue hair with a silver tiara set in it, and a beauty to her face that could only be described as eternally pure. Glancing at the tiara again he looked around the room once more and came to the conclusion that she lived there and was doing research on what he assumed was her family, and a royal family at that before growing weary and needing some sleep.

Then feeling his curiosity shift in another direction a sly smirk crossed his lips and summoned a bit of his nightmare sand into his hand. Reaching up he gently touched the young woman's left temple and silently slipped into her dreams. Seeing how happy they were he was quickly tempted to turn them into powerful nightmares but he pushed on, delving passed them then slipped into her memories. Seeing what she had gone through in her afterlife Pitch was even more curious about this young woman and what she could do. Going just a bit deeper he finally found her greatest fears, and seeing what they might possibly be he was at a loss for words. Never in his lifetime had he seen such fear in a person and he could certainly use that fear in his favor to finally get his revenge on the Guardians. Wanting to see more Pitch delved a bit deeper into her fears and as he did he sensed that she was starting to stir from her sleep, knowing that his meddling was the cause of it. Pulling himself back out without trying to wake her up even more Pitch quickly retreated to the shadows of the room, waiting to see what would happen. Sure enough a few minutes later the young woman stirred and slowly woke up, leaning up at the same time.

While she was fast asleep, after spending hours upon hours researching her family's history and pushing herself to pure exhaustion, Nyreena was having a wonderful dream when suddenly it started to shift into a strange nightmare with a strange man that had mysteriously appeared. Getting very disturbed by it she slowly woke up from it and leaning up on her cot she tried to shake the vision of the dream out of her head when she leaned her head down and noticed something odd. Covering her entire blanket was a light layer of black sand, something she didn't remember seeing when she laid down take her nap. Quickly getting suspicious about this she slowly threw off the blanket and got off the cot, grabbing the candlestick off of the desk and looking around the room to see if there was somebody there that wasn't. Seeing what she was doing Pitch couldn't help but smirk at her actions, quickly getting an idea on how to really make her frightened. Slinking off into different parts of the shadows he would appear next to Nyreena then quickly disappear once she got the sense that somebody was behind her and turn to see who it was. Which worked perfectly since it was making her more paranoid by the minute. Just when she thought her nerves were getting the best of her Nyreena heard something slip out the open door and whipping around to see what it was she decided that enough was enough and it was time to end this once and for all.

Setting the candle back down on the desk Nyreena quickly took to the air and flew out the door, heading down the hallway in pursuit of the infiltrator. Using her firepower to illuminate the hallway and douse the shadows she kept hearing something as it flew down the hallway and straight into the throne room. Growling in frustration Nyreena sped herself up and flew in, landing in the middle of the room and quickly looking around to see what flew in there. Feeling her temper finally reaching its limit the fire around her hands lit up even more and she cried out, "Alright, whoever's in here had better come out or else I'm going to make you regret breaking in here and believe that you could get away with it!"

"My, what fire and tenacity you have, my dear." Speaking from the shadows an unknown voice seemed to float around and smirk at the same time. "But I'm afraid finding me is not going to be as simple as you may think.

Surprised by the voice Nyreena turned to see where it came from and was instantly met by a strange black cloud that smacked her in the head. Thrown back a bit by the force she tried to recover from it when she felt another cloud get her in her left side then her right, then before she knew it she was getting hit from all sides making her cry out in pain from each hit that she took. Several minutes later the clouds disappeared and being left severely weakened Nyreena crashed to the floor onto her back and struggled to stay conscious. Just as she was about to lose that struggle she watched as an unfamiliar man with piercing sliver-yellow eyes appear and loom over her. Seeing his face lean down and come closer to hers she heard him speak just before she blacked out. "I believe that you and I need to have a chat about a few things, my dear..."

* * *

Hello, everyone! So if you're a big fan of my fic Return of the Nightmare King then I bring you the Remastered version of it! This will have a fresh feel with a lot of plot holes fixed and updating it to my current writing style. So please, enjoy! Leave a comment about what you think is coming up next and what speculations you might have! I would love to know! Alright, see you all next time!


	2. The Mission That Changes Everything

Hidden away in the icy terrain of the North Pole was the beautiful Russian palace that served as workshop to the one and only Santa Claus. But to a select few he was also known as Nicholas St. North, the Guardian of Wonder to all the children of the world. As always he was hard at work getting ready for the one night of the year when he would make his grand trip around the world. Deciding to call in some help he sent out the call and summoned his fellow Guardians: Bunnymund, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the newest to their group the winter spirit Jack Frost. Even though he initially didn't want the task Jack found that he was meant to be one through the help of his recovered memories of the sister he saved and his first believer Jamie Bennett. Now that he had accepted his responsibilities as a Guardian he found that he could still have the rebel nature that he had made for himself but just tuned down a bit so it wouldn't interfere with his duties. But the one thing he truly enjoyed was the fact that more and more kids believed in him as the days past since defeating Pitch, which he couldn't be happier for.

A few hours after arriving and mostly helping to keep the elves out of trouble Jack was lounging on one of the high beams of the Globe Room, swinging his staff at his side while tossing a snowball up and down into the air. At the same time down below a hand of a grandfather clock appeared out of the blue, swirling around a few time before disappearing and Clockwork, the master of time, floated in its place. Noticing what was happening out of the corner of his eye Jack looked down and quickly sat up, getting both curious and confused as to who that was and what he was doing there. Making his snowball disappear he floated down as the others were gathering around, sensing Clockwork's familiar presence the moment it appeared. Getting a grand grin on his face North was the first to greet him as he let out a hearty laugh. "Ahh, Clockwork old friend! It's been long time since last visit! How long has been? 63 years ago or so?"

"More or less, North. However, my visit isn't a casual one since I have an urgent situation that has arose in a short amount of time." Nodding to North's guess Clockwork had to keep things short in order to keep things on track. "My friends, I'm afraid that something, or someone, has crossed into the Ghost Zone and is starting to cause chaos on a level that I've had to stop once before the future was doomed. I can only guess that whatever or whoever is doing this found its way through a natural ghost portal that appeared wherever it came from. And whatever or whoever it is is upsetting the peaceful balance of the Zone at an alarming rate. The only clue that I can give is that the level of fear centered around a certain area has been greatly increased and it's only continuing to rise at a drastic pace."

Absolutely confused at what was going on the moment he heard the last part Jack quickly gripped his staff tighter than before as a glare appeared in his icy gaze. "It's not possible. I thought he was gone for good once he was sealed away that morning we stopped him. But of course, this is Pitch we're talking about. Who else would get a chance to get free and quickly start spreading fear like crazy?"

Realizing that Jack was right the others grimly nodded in agreement, feeling the same way Jack was about the news that Pitch was free once more. Then catching what Clockwork said about a certain area North got a terrible chill down his spine as his knowledge of the Ghost Zone flooded his mind, especially about one powerful ghost in particular. "Clockwork, old friend. You don't mean the home of former Ghost King, do you?"

Nodding as well Clockwork looked at each of the Guardians with a serious yet hopeful look as he told them what they needed to do. "Jack is right. Now that Pitch is loose in the Ghost Zone and at Pariah's Keep it can only mean that he's going to grow in power and strength and may be unstoppable unless we stop him by any means necessary. Which brings to why else I'm here. I'm must ask for the Guardians' help in stopping the Nightmare King before both this world and the Ghost Zone fall to his darkness forever. Will you help?"

"Mate, if it means sending Pitch back to the Dark Ages and keeping him there for his own amusement, then I'm in it all the way." Giving Clockwork a confirming nod Bunny was more than ready to go to get this done and get back to work getting ready for Easter on time.

"Agreed. I hate to think what would happen if we weren't able to stop him this time." Remembering what had happened to her fairies and to her friends Tooth nodded as well, wanting to make sure that it would never happen again.

Clapping happily at the thought of the new adventure Sandy gave Clockwork two thumbs up as well as two sand-made images of two thumbs up above his head to say that he was ready to go.

Thinking the same thing Sandy was North looked at his friend and a wry smile spreading across his lips he let out another laugh and clapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation. "If everyone else agrees I say let's begin!"

As for Jack he was a bit surprised that someone like Clockwork knew who he was despite never meeting him before until now. Giving him a curious look he nodded as well while leaning on his staff at the same time. "Well, I'm certainly in if it means getting to defeat Pitch for the second time in a row. But there's something I got to know first. How do you know who I am without even having to meet you until now?"

Chuckling a bit at Jack's inquisitiveness Clockwork looked over at the winter spirit with a clever look on his face. "Well, being the master of time, I've seen what you've done in the past against Pitch so it's pretty easy to know who you are without every having to meet you. But, of course, I'm one to know everything."

Even more surprised at that Jack couldn't argue with something like that for once and nodded, though smirking a bit at at the quip that Clockwork made. "Ahh, I see. And interesting. Can't argue with someone who can have that kind of knowledge at their disposal."

Nodding back Clockwork looked at everyone else as he felt relieved that they were all willing to help. "Thank you, my friends. I truly appreciate this more than you can ever know. Now, I must take my leave to get things ready for your arrival. Pleased get yourselves prepared yourselves for anything that might happen on the mission. When things are ready on my end I will open a portal for you to come through and I will explain what your mission will be about. Until then, everyone."

Making the clock hand reappear it spun around just like before, taking Clockwork back to his tower in the Ghost Zone before disappearing once more. Knowing that they didn't have a lot of time at that point North quickly sent his fellow Guardians to get themselves ready while getting things set at the workshop to continue with production on schedule while they were gone. Once things were set and everyone was ready to go it was a short time before the hand appeared, spinning around once while opening a portal at the same time. As the hand disappeared while leaving the portal in its place the Guardians looked at each other for a moment before walking through it and made their way to Clockwork's home in the Ghost Zone, being greeted by a curious surprise once they arrived.

* * *

Over in Amity Park Danny, along with Sam and Tucker, were over at the Nasty Burger enjoying getting something to eat and hanging out with each other. Usually Nyreena was with them as well but she was in the Ghost Zone, doing research on her family tree and ancestry. And that happened to be one of the topics the teens were discussing.

"I hope that Nyreena's doing okay being by herself while at her father's castle. Even with the reputation that Pariah has there might be some ghosts who might take this as a chance to go after her." Being a bit worried about her friend Sam piped up her concern to the boys, wondering if they were feeling the same thing.

Not seeing the worry Tucker waved his hand and shook his head. "Please, Sam. This is Nyreena we're talking about. Besides Danny, Clockwork, and her own dad she can handle herself with no problem at all."

"I'm sure that she'll be fine, Sam." Taking a drink of his soda Danny gave her a reassuring look to let her know that things were okay. "After all, being at her father's castle is probably the safest place she can be. If need be she can probably summon an army at will and keep her out of harm's way."

At that moment Clockwork came through the portal from the North Pole straight into Amity Park, wasting no time in getting to Danny and his friends. Flying high through the sky he looked around for them, wondering where they could be at this point in time. Suddenly getting a guess as to where they were he turned and headed straight for the Nasty Burger, feeling confident in that guess. Seeing the three outside at their table as he approach he smirked a bit, glad that he could meet with them without the hassle of trying to find them inside. Stopping and hovering in place just out of range of Danny's senses he raised his staff and pressed the button on top of the clock, summoning his power to stop time all around him. "Time out!" Instantly everything froze around him and double checking to make sure that it was he floated over to the three, pulling out three of his time medallions and placed them around each of the teens' necks, freeing them from the freeze.

All three suddenly gasping when they were freed Danny quickly felt his ghost sense go off and looking around in alarm he saw Clockwork and instantly got a bad feeling in his gut. "Clockwork? What...what are you doing here? Is...is there something wrong? Is...is it...him?"

"No, no, Danny, it's nothing like that." Quickly calming him down Clockwork shook his head in reply, but the look on his face said that it was something just as serious. "However, what it is may be just as serious as facing your once evil future."

All three teens quickly looking surprised at that moment Clockwork knew that he had their utmost attention for what he had to say. "I hate to say this but Nyreena isn't as safe as you think that she is. Just a short time ago a dark and powerful force passed into the Ghost Zone, invaded her father's castle and has taken her prisoner. She is going to need your help if she is to be freed and this evil defeated before it destroys both this world and the Ghost Zone before it's too late. Are you up to the task?"

Each of them equally shocked that something bad had happened to their best friend Danny, Sam, and Tucker all nodded in agreement to that. Getting a determined look Danny looked at the other and getting an approving nod from them he nodded back and looked up at Clockwork. "Oh, we're more than up for it. We're going to do everything we can to get Nyreena back and stop whatever is threatening our home and her's."

Nodding in approval himself Clockwork knew that they would accept even before having to bring this up to them. "Excellent. Now, there's not a moment to lose, literally. All of you head to Danny's home and get everything you can possibly think to bring with you for use on this mission. I will head back to my tower to get things ready for the next leg. Once I am I will open a portal for you to come through and I will explain everything that you will need to know. Alright?"

All the teens nodding in agreement Clockwork hummed in approval. "Good. I will see you all soon." Raising his staff he pushed the button and restarted time from the moment he paused it, along with the time medallions he gave to them. "Time in!" The moment time restarted the familiar clock hand appeared and spun around, taking Clockwork with it as it disappeared.

Seeing that everything was back to normal the teens wasted no time in getting their trash disposed off and rushing off to Danny's house. Making it there in what seemed like hardly any time at all they burst through the door, thankfully with no one there at that time to surprise by their abrupt entry. Quickly running around they gathered as much equipment and supplies as they could get into their backpacks. The moment that they figured that they were ready the portal finally appeared before them, telling them that it was time to go. Looking at Sam and Tucker with an affirming look Danny transformed into his ghostly form and led the way through, appearing on the other side to a rather...unexpected surprise the moment they stepped through.

* * *

Hey, everyone! So, definitely a big change from what I had before, huh? Well, just stay tuned. I've got a lot more surprises in store! See you next chapter!


	3. A Nightmare of A Deal

Softly groaning as she was coming around and feeling the pain from the attack flooding her nerves Nyreena winced as she awoke and blinked to clear her blurred vision. As she did she noticed that she wasn't lying on the floor when she had passed out but was sitting on her knees and her hands bound behind her back. Wondering how that had happened while she was out something else caught her senses, something that was dark, foreboding, and filled her senses with a clear sense of fear that made even her apprehensive. Looking around to see where it was coming from a very familiar voice caught her attention and made her jump in surprise. "Ahh, it's good to see you up. I was hoping you would be, since we still need to have our little conversation, princess."

Quickly trying to calm down from being surprised like that Nyreena looked over at where the voice had come from and her eyes quickly blazed in fury at seeing the man she saw before blacking out sitting in her future throne. Having been reclined in Pariah's throne with his head propped up on his arm on the arm rest Pitch had a calm and cool air about him while a hint of a smirk played on his lips while he waited. Seeing how furious she was that he was sitting there he chuckled as he slowly stood up and walked towards her at a steady pace. "Oh, don't look at me like that, my dear. I just needed a place to sit while waiting for you to wake up. It's nothing to get furious about." Stopping when he was in front of her he looked down at her as his smirk grew a bit. "I hope you're not too sore from what my Nightmares had to put you through."

"Oh, I'm just peachy, thanks for asking." Her voice laced with malice along with her fury Nyreena struggled in her bonds while trying not to wince and show that she was still in a bit of pain. "And I've got every right to be furious. You invaded my family's castle, you attacked me for no reason, and you had the nerve to sit in that throne that's not yours to sit in. Who are you and what do you want? You're clearly not a ghost so you're clearly not from around the Zone so what are you doing here in the first place?"

Chuckling as his slowly growing smirk turned into a devious grin he snapped his fingers and several skeletal looking Nightmares quickly surrounded them, two of them grabbing Nyreena by her arms and lifted her up to her feet. Quickly struggling in their grasp Nyreena glared at them, thought at the same time she couldn't help but feel that they were familiar in some way. Seeing her react to them Pitch chuckled, making Nyreena glare at him again, and leaned in a bit closer to her face as his eyes seemed to glow in amusement. "Impressed? They're certainly are in my opinion. As for who I am, I have many names that I go by. Pitch, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King..." Letting out another chuckle he inched ever so closer as he continued. "But I'm sure that there's one name that even you know me by. Ever heard of...the Bogeyman?"

Leaning her head back in disgust as she watched his head lean in Nyreena was about to let out a growl of frustration when she heard the one name that truly gave her a chill, even more than the fear she had of becoming her father was like so long ago. Ever since she was little she had the biggest fear of the Bogeyman when her father had jokingly told her about him one night when she was going to bed. And ever since she had been very afraid of him, even now when she was older and it had been replaced once she learned more of who she really was. Feeling her eyes grow wide she slowly nodded as she tried not show any trace of fear in her eyes. "Y-yes, I...I have."

Seeing that she had revealed her greatest fear to him, even though he had seen it beforehand, Pitch chuckled in satisfaction as he grinned. "Good. Then you must know that I have the ability to tell what someone's fears are and in turn they give me power. However, thanks to this majestic place, it's given me more power than I can ever imagine with the fear it's held onto and the darkness that's running through its walls. And now, thanks to your deep, driving fear of me you've given me even more power than before. Isn't that something?"

Shocked that he knew of her fear of him Nyreena gasped and felt the usual intense fire that coursed through her chill in utter fright. Trying to find something to retort back at him she found that she couldn't say anything at all as her fear was fighting to take over. Watching how she was reacting Pitch smirked as he reached up and held Nyreena's chin between his thumb and index finger. "Aww, has fear gotten your biting tongue, princess? I'm sure that by now your overpowering fear is taking you over so much you can't do anything at this point to stop me."

Getting snapped out of her stupor by that Nyreena pulled her chin out of his grasp and glared at him again, finally letting out her growl as her eyes glowed brighter than before. "Then let me prove you wrong. Right here, right now. Guards, to me! It's time to throw this intruder out once and for all!"

Waiting for her skeleton guards to come to her rescue at that moment several moments passed as nothing happened and she started looking around, wondering where they were at and why they didn't come. Letting out a laugh her rather sad attempt Pitch gave her a wicked look of glee as he gestured to the Nightmares around them. "I'm afraid that they're already here, Nyreena. Don't you recognize them?"

Shocked that he knew her name Nyreena looked up at Pitch in confusion then looking at the Nightmares he summoned she gasped as her eyes grew wide in horror as she recognized them as her own soldiers. Unable to believe that this was possible she looked back at Pitch as her mind race in confusion. "What...what did you do to them? And...and how do you know my name?"

Grinning in pure glee at seeing how confused she was Pitch turned and walked a few steps away from her while gesturing to the entire castle before turning back to look at her. "Oh, that's quite simple to explain, my dear. Remember, this entire place gives me more power than I can ever imagine. And it recognizes me as the king of all nightmares so it lets me do as I please, including taking control of your army. Once I did I gave them a bit of an upgrade with my nightmare sand and now they do whatever I say, whenever I say. And well, as for knowing who you are, I may have peered into your dreams and dug through them to see what you truly feared most and...picked up a few interesting things along the way. One of them being your oh so interesting name. I must say it has such a...curious roll off the tongue I don't think I've ever heard it before. Or your true name, to be quite honest. Now that has an allure to it. Shadowmoon, if I recall from the papers strewn on that desk? Now that is a name that's truly unique all on its own."

Even more scared than what she was before Nyreena quickly started struggling more and more, trying to do everything she could to get out of her bonds and escape, but to no avail. Not even her intangibility was able to get her free, making her wonder if was because of how scared she was and it was giving it more power to her bonds.

Watching what she was doing Pitch scowled a bit and walking over he grabbed her chin once more and forced her to look at him. "My dear, the more you struggle the more you prolong what is inevitable for you. If you don't stop and comply to my wishes. I will make sure that all I'm doing here will be blamed on you and you alone. Therefore, making everyone believe that you are becoming what your father was and make that little fear of yours come very, very true. Essentially destroying all that you've worked for, all you've hoped and dreamed of. Do you understand?"

Softly gasping at feeling Pitch grab her chin Nyreena looked up at him as he spoke and hearing what he was going to do she felt both her heart and her fiery core suddenly stop in terror. Knowing that she couldn't let that happen she slowed her struggling to a stop and relaxed, looking down a bit as a few tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks before nodding. "I...I understand." Then looking up a pleading glance crossed her gaze as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "But...but please, leave the Ghost Zone out of what you're planning. Please. This realm went through so much when my father was in power. It can't go through it again."

Smirking in absolute satisfaction Pitch softly nodded as he basked in the misery that Nyreena was suffering in and leaned in a bit closer to her. "But of course, princess. I'll leave your precious kingdom alone but only if you do as I say without question and without fail. If not, I have a rather...devious plan in store for taking this kingdom as my own. Got it?"

Feeling a strike across her heart from that Nyreena slowly nodded, seeing that she had no choice at this point. "I..I got it. No...no need to tell me twice..."

"Excellent. I just knew that you would see things my way." Chuckling Pitch motioned for the two guards holding Nyreena to back away then made her bonds disappear, freeing her.

Letting out a sigh as she could freely move again Nyreena stretched a bit before bringing her arms forward and rubbing her wrists and forearms to get the soreness to go away. At the same time she was feeling her heart break from having to be forced into something like this for the sake of protecting her birthright from someone like Pitch.

Patiently waiting for her to relax for a few moments Pitch motioned for Nyreena to give him her right hand for something he needed to do. Seeing that Nyreena slowly nodded and hesitantly gave him her hand, getting an unnatural chill down her spine once he had taken it. Once he had gotten a good hold on her hand with his left he took his right and grasped her forearm, summoning his nightmare sand as he did. Twisting it around her arm he formed an intricate looking gauntlet-like bracelet upon it before letting it and her hand go. The moment she felt the sand touch her skin Nyreena gasped and winced as she felt something penetrate through her very core and chill her fire for a few seconds before feeling it fade. Wondering what that was Nyreena panted a few times while looking at what Pitch was doing. As she did she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the details, but also wonder why he was doing something like this. As he finished Pitch let go of her hand and arm and took a half step back to let her recover from what had happened.

Noticing the wondering look that she had he smirked as he crossed one arm behind his back and reached up with the other to tap on the bracelet. "That, my dear, will let you control your army for me at my command. After all, I can't take total control away from you since they are still your soldiers. That, and I figured I give you a bit of a special token of appreciation for what you'll be doing for me."

Looking up at that Nyreena looked a bit confused and surprised at the same time and figuring that it somewhat made sense she nodded in understanding. Then looking up she still had a wondering look in her eyes about what had happened with the chill. "But...but what was that that went through me just now when...when your sand touched my skin?"

Softly chuckling Pitch shook his head as he turned and started walking away. "Oh, that? Oh, I'm sure that you'll discover what it is in time." Beckoning her to follow he did the same to his Nightmares as he led them back to the portal he came out from. "Now come, it's time that we head home for the time being. We have much to do to plan for a few of my enemies that need to be taken down once and for all."

Wondering what he was talking about Nyreena slowly nodded as she followed along while the Nightmares dutifully followed behind her. Making it back to where the portal was in good time Pitch beckoned Nyreena to go through first before him, making sure she didn't have any last minute notions of breaking away from him and their deal. Looking up at Pitch as he did that Nyreena looked at the portal, shocked that this managed to even open to a, to mind the term, nightmare as dreadful as this and hesitantly stepped through. Seeing where it led to as she stepped through she looked back as Pitch came through behind her, giving her a smirk as he continued to lead the way. Feeling her heart to continue to sink and sink Nyreena had no choice at that point but to accept that she was truly in control of the Nightmare King, and that there was no going back lest she wanted to lose everything she had been working hard to achieve.

* * *

Whoa, looks like Pitch is meaning business by using Nyreena for his dark purposes. Just what kind of plans does Pitch have in mind? Stay tuned, you'll find out! See you at the next chapter!


End file.
